wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Starblaze
bulldozer uhh idk * sky/night * she always strives to be a faster runner/flyer, often leading to exhaustion and soreness * most of the time she's slow and sluggish, but whenever she eats deer or alligator she gets fired up * she's a mindreader and a firescale, but her firescales are only active midday to sunset, and her mindreading from sunset to sunrise * 9 yrs "bulldozer" *SkyWing/NightWing *Mindreading at Sunset-Sunrise *Firescales at Sunrise-Sunset Starblaze is a dragoness with a dream: to be a racer. Every day, all of her effort goes into training for a big race, with hopes that she will enter someday. Appearance=Starblaze is a small, skinny dragoness. Her scales are bright pink-red. Her underbelly and headscales are light gold, and her sidescales, nosescales, and horns are bright gold. She has a mindreading scale by her eyes, but instead of silver, they are gold. She has a frill of purple feathers going down her neck and back that is purple. There are speckles of gold "stars" on her frill and purple wings. Starblaze's scales glow like fire from sunrise to sunset. From sunset to sunrise, her mindreading scales glow too. Most dragons would call the hybrid pretty, but the large bags under her eyes usually make them take back what they say. |-|History=Starblaze's parents weren't the usual prince Charming saving the princess. No, her father, Blazing Fire, was forced to save her mother, Starwatcher, from attacking SandWings. Queen Ruby III was trying to create an alliance between the NightWings and the SkyWings, and a SkyWing saving a NightWing would surely create a romance... and a hybrid that would bring the tribes together, hopefully. The plan obviously backfired, Starwatcher and Blazing Fire were forced to marry. They absolutely hated eachother, constantly having fights and threatening to leave eachother. Starblaze was caught in between them, confused as to why they married when they loathed eachother. Eventually they did split up, and Starblaze was given a choice to go with her mother or father. Starblaze didn't want too much jealousy in any parent, so she decided to go on her own. One day, she saw a flyer for a race. She was interested and got a slot to race. She was very excited the day of the race. Maybe a little too excited. There were 19 other dragons competing. She won 10th place. Disappointed but determined, Starblaze decided to work hard to get faster for her next race. Years of beating herself up for a race really took a toll on the dragoness. She stayed up day and night trying to beat her time. Eventually she did win a race. Well, she won 2nd place. It was good enough... for now. |-|Personality=Starblaze isn't the most social, but she can handle a bit of talking. When it comes to racing though, she's down for a conversation. She has a thirst for winning, but she isn't too competitive about it. She has extreme determination and will try to win her races no matter what. She's actually pretty speedy, so good luck if you challenge her. |-|Relationships=Fourth tab content goes here. |} What do you think of Starblaze? She's good She needs work (Comment what) She's a Mary Sue and needs to be improved right now (Comment what) Category:Content (Blood Moon-Z) Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Athlete)